Twins
by Demon-Kitty-Chan
Summary: Max and Fang have been captured yet again. Different from other stories I've written. Please review! Flames welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't really like anything I've written before so please bare with me. **

Echo let out a faint gasp as the door to her class room burst open and two

hairy wolf things came in. They looked at the class. Echo started to tremble. No,

these couldn't be. Max had said she and the flock had got ridden of them all.

These things couldn't be erasers. She looked over at her twin brother Arrow he

was also frozen; most likely in fear. Then one of the erasers spotted then and began to walk

heavily over. Echo was so scared she couldn't think of any fighting moves she knew and

her legs felt like led. He reached her and grabbed her arm. "Put her down!" Arrow

cried jumping up from his seat and trying to punch the eraser. Echo started to kick but the

eraser had a firm hold on her and wouldn't let go. The other eraser came over and grabbed

Arrow, but not before receiving a bloody nose. _Why don't they do anything?_ Echo thought

furiously at the class who was just sitting there not moving out of fear that these two things

would grab them too. Just than Echo happened to look over at the door and saw a woman with

blond hair and big blue eyes slip into the class room followed by a boy who looked like her only

his hair was a little bit darker. The woman snuck up behind the eraser and clamped her hands

over is ears. Hard. It must have made his ear drums pop because he let go of Echo and howled

in pain, gripping his head. The other one had dropped Arrow and was fighting the man. The

man kicked the eraser in the crest and Echo heard a sickening snap of ribs braking. The two

erasers ran out of the room. Quickly the woman ran over to Echo and Arrow and led them out

of the room. Still to dazed to speak Echo and Arrow followed her. They didn't stop walking until

they were away from the school. "Where are we?" Arrow asked. The woman smiled at them

and said, "How about we go into the coffee shop and talk about this?"

"Ok." Echo said.

When they were finally sitting in a booth near the back the woman began to explain. "Did your parents ever tell you about the school?" She asked. The twins nodded. "The reason those erasers came for you today was because the school is starting to make new hybrids'. They are trying to round up and gather all the experiments that escaped in the last eleven years. That includes you." Echo and Arrow looked at each other. "I'm sorry but the erasers got Max and Fang. Gazzy and I tried to save then but they said to come here and get you and bring you to a safer place." Then the man walked in and sat down with them.

"Who are you?" Arrow asked.

The woman smiled kindly, "I'm Angel and this is the Gasman. We were part of the flock."

Echo and Arrow would have believed her right away except that Max had told them that Angel and Gasman had been killed…. Eleven years ago.

**Told yah it was kind of different. Anyway, Review! Flames Welcome!!! =) **

_Even though I didn't post this till now this was actually the VERY VERY first Maximum Ride story I EVER wrote. I didn't change anything so it's not revised. Hope you like it! =)_


	2. Doubt

**Sorry I haven't updated on this in a while. ^_^**

Arrow sat back and crossed his arms, "Sure you are; and we're both really related to Max. Let's go Echo."

Echo sat rooted to the chair staring intently at the two supposed flock members. "I don't know…" She said frowning.

"About what?" Arrow asked, "They can't be Gazzy or Angel. Unless they were brought back like Ari and I seriously doubt that."

The woman, Angel, sat back and examined her nails, "Not exactly."

Gazzy frowned, "How can we prove it? 'Cause if there's a way we need to be doing it pretty soon or Max will have our butts for not getting you two out of danger fast enough."

Echo faintly smiled, that sounded so like Max. "Okay," She said simply causing her brother to swirl to look at her.

"'Okay'? What do you mean okay? There's no way we're staying here wasting our time talking to these nuts. We have to get to the bunker." Arrow got up, "Nice seeing you 'Gazzy' you too 'Angel', we're out of here. See ya." With that he started to walk out of the café without a backward glance.

Echo rolled her eyes, "So dramatic. Sorry," she turned to the siblings, "well God knows he won't stop walking 'till he gets to the bunker so I'd better go. He can do some pretty stupid things sometimes." Angel smirked. "Bye," Echo got up and followed her brother. Her deep red hair swung loosely as she swished out the door without making the bell ding.

Gazzy stood, "We following?"

"Yeah," Angel sighed, "they're so stubborn. Especially Arrow, if I didn't know better they really could be related to Max and Fang."

"So weird."

"Let's go." Together the siblings dinged out of the café.

**Sorry that was kind of short but I already have an idea for the next chappie. Review!! ^_^ Flames welcome! **


End file.
